


Field Trip

by Twinings (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Girls Kicking Ass, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/Twinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Earth Diary,</p><p>I am undertaking a journey with Robin to his homeland of Gotham City. As I am now his girlfriend, he has requested Batman’s permission to share his secret identity with me. I have no wish to compromise my friend’s secrets should anyone ever read this, I will continue to refer only to Robin and Batman, never to —- and —-. Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Free For All Fic For All at [Ask the Squishykins](http://askthesquishykins.tumblr.com). Prompt: Catwoman encounters Starfire. (This is much lighter on the Catwoman than I meant it to be.)
> 
> Other notes: Since Teen Titans premiered in 2003, I consider that universe’s Bat-family to have the same lineup it did in the comics at the time. I also think that, while the show creators gave us a lot of hints that Robin is meant to be Dick, he has more of a Tim personality. If you feel like he should have been Dick, I’m not going to say you’re wrong, but in this story, Robin is Tim.

Dear Earth Diary,

I am undertaking a journey with Robin to his homeland of Gotham City. As I am now his girlfriend, he has requested Batman’s permission to share his secret identity with me. I have no wish to compromise my friend’s secrets should anyone ever read this, I will continue to refer only to Robin and Batman, never to —- and —-. Oops!

Gotham, Day 1:

Batman lives in a magnificent palace with his knorfka (as Batman is in turn knorfka to Robin). Truly, even my home on Tamaran was no more stunning than this. I am not convinced that Batman is not a kind of Earth royalty in secret. Perhaps he has secrets layered one atop the other like the cake of the feast of gorb!

They certainly feast like royalty here. Batman’s knorfka served us a dish so delicious it brought tears to my eyes. It was finer than the finest mustard I have ever tasted, and he called it wasabi. It came with a side dish something like unsweetened glorg!

After this wondrous repast, we traveled deep underground, where I observed Batman and Robin’s training regimen. In the time I have spent on Earth, I have come to view Robin as a great warrior. I never thought that I would see him outmatched.

Then the one known as Batgirl joined us, and I believe she is an even more skilled fighter than Batman. She and I attempted to spar, and I believe that if I had not been able to fly, she would have defeated me easily. I did attempt to remain on the floor, but such fighting goes against all the training I have ever known.

After our sparring match, Batgirl taught me some Earth-style fighting, and I taught her a little of Tamaranian martial arts. Earth fighting makes use only of grounded stances and short leaps, so I do not think my lessons will be of much use to her, but what she could imitate, she did very well. Batgirl is the first warrior I have encountered on this planet who has been able to grasp flight-based fighting stances intuitively, even if she is not able to remain aloft long enough to master them.

I thought at first that Batgirl was like Raven. They both appear to be grim and moody. But I have found that there is more to Raven than what is on the surface, and now that I have joined Batgirl in battle, I believe her to be the same.

She says that I am in some way similar to the one they call Spoiler. Perhaps we will encounter her tomorrow night. I will be joining my new friend on her patrol! The prospect fills me with deepest joy.

Gotham, Day 2:

I do not think that I would want to live in Gotham City, but it is wonderful to be here for a short time. There are numerous places of cultural significance, including many museums of Earthly art. It was on the roof of one such museum that we encountered Catwoman, who I was surprised to learn does not have whiskers or fur.

Batgirl believed that Catwoman might be unaware of my identity, so we decided to pursue her on foot as if we were both only human. Never have I so enjoyed a strategy of deception!

Catwoman saw us coming and attempted to escape. She jumps magnificently for one who is bound by gravity. As she leaped from roof to roof, I could almost believe that she was one of my people, experiencing the unbound joy of flight. Batgirl and I followed her. Batgirl also jumps well for a human, but I would not say that she experiences joy while doing so. But it is no matter. We did the splitting up, and while Batgirl herded Catwoman toward the park, I took what is called the cut of shortness and surprised her as she entered the gates.

It would appear that Catwoman does not enjoy being surprised. She attempted to use her whip on me, but I was able to pull it out of her hands. I did not have much opportunity to observe her abilities as an unarmed fighter, because Batgirl joined us and soon had Catwoman’s wrists secured to the bars of the fence. We took from her the many small items that she had removed from the museum, and were preparing to return them when she spoke to me with a very friendly smile, and told me that she admired my boots.

They are very fine boots made in the old Tamaranian style, so of course I thanked her for taking notice of them. She also was wearing very nice boots which I could tell were uniquely suited to bearing the weight of a grounded body while also providing the support necessary for the joyous leaps I observed her making earlier. I was going to tell her so, but Batgirl insisted that we leave immediately. She later told me that Catwoman often attempts to escape capture through the use of charming words and trickery. Only, she did not use so many words to say so.

I enjoyed spending time with Robin’s quiet friend, who is now my friend also. I hope to have the opportunity to patrol with her in the future. And I would very much like to meet Catwoman again. Perhaps I will learn to use a whip.

Gotham, Day 3:

Today I did the brunch with Batgirl, Spoiler, and Oracle. I think they are all simply delightful, and I am honored to know so many people who are part of Robin’s life. Oracle tells me that it is an Earthly custom for one’s girlfriend to meet the family when things start getting serious. She made odd motions with her eyebrows as she said that. I must ask Robin if there is any significance to the movement of eyebrows. Perhaps he can also explain what is meant by “getting serious.” As far as I know, Robin is always serious.

After the brunching of pineapple pizza, Spoiler insisted that I would get the kick out of bacon-flavored ice cream, so we all tried some. There was no kicking, but it was quite enjoyable.

We had to do all our eating in Batman’s home, because to be publicly seen with me might expose my new friends’ secret identities. It is unfortunately not possible for me to pretend to be some other Tamaranian who is not a superhero. But Robin says that when we come back to Gotham, he will find a way to temporarily disguise me as an Earth girl so that he can take me to a game of baseball at Gotham Stadium.

Tonight we will fight crime together, and tomorrow we will return home. It will be good to see our old friends again. It will be good to return to a city where Robin does not have to hide behind a secret identity, where he can just be Robin all the time. But I will miss this strange city with all its lights and noises, and I will be sad to say goodbye to my new friends. This was a good visit.

Now I am going to spend time with my boyfriend.

My _serious_ boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Tamaranian terms for those who don’t remember:
> 
> Knorfka - Beast Boy translates it as “nanny,” but it seems to mean more than that.  
> Gorb - not a real Tamaranian word as far as I know, but when Starfire makes up a “festival of berating drapery” she calls it gorb-gorb.  
> Glorg - a fungus-based Tamaranian food that tastes like sushi and ice cream.


End file.
